


Number of Tries

by ceecharms



Category: Chris Evans -Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Marriage, Second Chance, chris evans - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 09:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6605113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceecharms/pseuds/ceecharms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess sometimes finding something new may be easy but when you look at what you need to fix, easy doesn't seem like what you'd want. Chris Evans and Beth Ares fell in love, after 3 years of dating they decided that they wanted to spend every waking moment with each other as their other halves, it was a good idea heck it was amazing fucking brilliant even  until that didn't matter anymore, until they questioned their marriage, until they questioned their relationship , until they questioned their love. After divorce , they stayed friends, they stayed in each other's lives and maybe even stayed in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well will you look at that

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo i just got this idea t like 1:11 am so i need to write this or else i wont be able to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess sometimes finding something new may be easy but when you look at what you need to fix, easy doesn't seem like it's what you'd want. Chris Evans and Beth Ares fell in love, after 3 years of dating they decided that they wanted to spend every waking moment with each other as their other half, it was a good idea -heck it was amazing fucking brilliant even- until that didn't matter anymore, until they questioned their marriage, until they questioned their relationship , until they questioned their love. After divorce , they stayed friends, they stayed in each other's lives and maybe even stayed in love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea at like 1:11 am so I have to write it immediately .

_Divorced_.  
Beth Ares never thought that would be a word that described her. Yes, she was a bit of a bitch, but she knew she would only ever say 'I do' to someone if that could handle it, heck if she got lucky that person would find it endearing. She found that person, _her person_ , Christopher Robert Evans, he found her bitchy-ness cute (she questioned if he was sick at the head) , he accepted and loved everything about her and she to him. He made her laugh the kind where it would make you sound insane when people heard you , the kind where you just giggle a bit, the kind where you shoot the soda you were drinking out of your nostrils and it burned but it didn't matter.

 

He made her feel like she was more than enough. Now, even though she was a bitch she made sure he knew that she loved him too, in her own way she'd always be there for him when he was sick , tired, or just plain lazy. She always texted him when he was away on a shoot for a movie and she refused (basically trained her eyes not) to sleep when she promised him she would answer his calls. She started to go to Superbowl Sunday with him even though she hated crowds because whenever she saw how he furrowed his eyebrows, nervously fidget with his hands and shout out encouragement to the Patriots there was a spirit in her that wanted to be part of the scene, part of him, it made her want to join him and this made her enjoy those times. She even developed quite an obsession with Tom Brady (but definitely not as much as Chris's ).

And out of all of these she even tried to learn how to cook and failed .

 

She likes to think she only failed at that part , just the cooking but being divorced to him choose to show that she failed in more ways that one. Did she know about those failures? Hell no. She didn't think she would do anything intentionally without correcting it to lose him, but she did anyways. Beth sighs deeply and shakes her head gently to clear her mind of things before opening her car door and shutting it. She presses the lock button on the thing that comes along with the keys and started to walk towards the restaurant where she agreed to meet with Steven, a coworker of her brother Robert.

 

She smiles remembering the day she first met him, he was nice , she made her laugh and blush. She liked him maybe not romantically but as a person she did and she didn't find any reason to say no when he asked her out. He was close to her brother(which meant he must be a nice person) and he seemed fun to hang out with, if their meeting was any indication. She beats the doorman to opening the door and she grinned sheepishly at him. "Sorry, I'm kind of late" .The doorman just gives her an amused smile and takes a hold of the door when she enters. She got that a lot from people.

 

Her eyes scanned the restaurant looking for the dirty blonde locks and gorgeous profile that belonged to Steven. She was not very attracted to blondes, she didn't dislike them though but she was always drawn to brunets until-well until Chris had to go blonde for his role as Steve Rogers. She finally finds Steven fidgeting in his seat and wearing a blue shirt that fits him well with dark washed jeans. Beth starts to walk towards their table when someone decided to get up just when she was about to pass a table. She collides with a strong, hard back making her huff out a breath and almost fall if if it weren't for the same person she bumped into. The culprit quickly took hold of her arms to help her steady, making her breathe out a sigh of relief and look up and _damn_ to anything people considered is in-charge with destiny. 

 

Chris's face comes into her view and focus.  
She seems more steady than ever as he pins her down with his stare. "Well this is becoming a habit" he quirks an eyebrow playfully. "You bumped into me the first time", she rolls her eyes but couldn't stop the corners of her lips from lifting up ."So this is a return of the favor?" he teases her and she couldn't stop the bit of laugh that escaped her lips. "An accidental one but yes", she smiles at him and him to her. "I would say you're practically magnetized to me but you're on a date" she leans into him to whisper in a playful tone. He chuckles and shakes his head "I'm not, I'm with Scott" he whispers back, amused at her assumption. Beth quickly look to his table and true to his words, Scott was the person he was with."Playdate then, since you're such kids" she shrugs and turns to the other Evans who was looking at them with a pleasantly surprised look.

 

"Hey, Scott" she greets him. A face splitting grin on her face, delighted to see the familiar boy that she used to spend almost as much as she did with Chris.

Scott stands up to give her a hug. "You know you didn't have to stand up, now I look like a midget here." She joked when they both pull away from the hug. "The Evans genes what can I say " Scott replies with a smirk and a nonchalant shrug. "That it's a curse" she sticks her tongue out at him making both brothers laugh. "Well I would love to chat guys but a guy who I lured is awaiting me" she tries to excuse herself with a wiggle of her eyebrows, smiling mischievously at both of the brothers. "What is this adult stuff, playdates are more awesome" Chris replies with furrowed eyebrows like he wasn't an adult himself.  
Big baby, Beth thinks to herself fondly. "He still wears diapers" Scott stage whispers and grimaces at his brother."I know, I had to change it once" Beth fakes a shudder, going along with the joke. "Okay okay jerks" Chris holds his hands up to stop them from roasting him. 

"Nice seeing you, Beth" Chris says, getting over his 'hurt baby feelings'. "You too Chris, we can still hang out you know." she replies, and turns to walk away " We can?" he sarcastically asks though he knows fully well that they can. "Yeah we're divorced not in a fight." she replies only loud enough for the three of them to hear.

 

She finally gets to where Steven is (without any interruption) and he smiles at her, standing up to greet her with a hug. "Yea, sorry about that just bumped into some friends" she pulls away from the hug and takes the seat opposite to him. "Chris Evans is your friend?" Steven raises his eyebrows in question and surprise. Guess he didn't read the papers a lot. "Um yea, you can say that ", she shifts in her seat and averts her eyes to where the Evans were sitting, chatting with each other with smiles on their faces. She makes eye contact with Scott and he winks at her. She averts her eyes back to Steven "Sorry I was late, I had some things to work on" Beth apologizes and she unconsciously bit her bottom lip, a habit of hers and her having big lips made it hard to miss. Steven quickly glances at her not so subtle action but quickly goes back to her eyes. " It's okay, at least you made it" he replies with a big smile than made Beth blush. 

 

Meanwhile at the Evans' table, Scott shoots Chris a glance that said aren't you gonna do anything?' and Chris runs a hand through his hair in an unsure manner. "Nope, I didn't stop her from doing what she wanted when we were married-of course it wasn't things like dates but we're divorced now, I don't have the right anymore." Chris says to his brother with a hint of sadness in his voice. He loves her still, not in that way anymore but he still didn't like the thought that if she gets closer to someone else she would get farther away from him, she is his best friend after all even before, when they were still together she was his wife and best friend. She's his rock and even though the romantic part of their relationship went crashing down he didn't dare let go of her as a friend. "Why did you guys even get divorced? You were practically the poster of a happy marriage" Scott says curiously before drinking the rest of his juice. " Because we weren't always happy, in a frequency that was too much" Chris sighs tiredly, looking down for a bit and and lifts a hand to scratch the skin between his eyebrows then down to his beard.

 

Before either of them can say anything Scott's phone starts ringing, it was their sister, Shanna. "Hey" Scott greets his sister on the phone and Chris nonchalantly starts to drink the remaining soda on his glass. "What?!" Scott's urgent tone makes Chris halt his actions and put down his glass. "Okay we will be right there." Scott quickly ends the call and immediately relays the message to Chris. "Miles has a high fever and we need to rush him to the hospital" Scott narrates as he stands up completely forgetting about his unfinished food and Chris does the same quickly picking up his car keys and leaves a hundred dollar bill not waiting for the check. 

 

The brothers speed walk to Chris's car, hastily getting in. Chris starts the car but when they back up one of the wheels moves over what seemed to be a sharp object since they hear and feel the tire deflate. "Fuck " Chris curses and unbuckles his seat belt before stepping out of the car to see that the tire is indeed flat and against them. Scott follows his brother out of the car and sees Chris's annoyed look which he was sure mirrored his. "Don't you have a spare tire?" he asks, frustrated, and walks to the trunk of the car.

 

" I already used it." Chris shakes his head regretfully stopping his brother from even opening the trunk before he kicks the flat tire in frustration. Scott looks around as he starts to think, his eyes sweep over the restaurant before he does a double take ,suddenly getting an idea so he runs back to the restaurant. "Scott where the fuck are you going?!" Chris yells after his brother but doesn't run after him, he was too stressed. His nephew was having a high fever and his tire chooses today to go flat on him. He paces around thinking of calling a friend to help him but realize that it would take too much time. Scott drags Beth from the restaurant after excusing her from her date that hesitantly let her leave with him.

 

"What the fuck are you doing Scott?" Beth asks the stressed guy as she is being hauled along with him out of the door, she's confused and worried but also kind of angry for the interruption of her date. "Miles has a high fever. Hospital now. Tire is flat" is all Scott manages to say but hearing their nephew's name and the word hospital, she knew her date getting interrupted was for a good reason. "Do you have a spare tire?" Scott asks her first, maybe he can get her back to her date but sees that Beth already taking out her keys. "Chris!" Beth hollers at the pacing guy by his car looking like he might kill someone who dares to go 7 meters near him. He stops mid step and looks to her in surprise. She just gestures him to follow her as they quickly walk to where her car was. Beth starts the car once everyone was settled in and this time there was no flat tire incident. Beth steps on the gas fiercely, she was extremely worried for her nephew, she may not be married to Chris anymore but she was still completely attached to his family. 

 

She babysat Miles whenever Shanna asked her to , she loved spending time with him and he was somehow like a son to her seeing as throughout her relationship with Chris she didn't get pregnant , maybe that was also a reason they got divorced. "Where are we going?" she asks no one in particular and Chris finally says something "My house" his voice was hard. Beth peers at him through the rear view mirror worriedly, he was probably more worried that she was, he loves that little guy even joked about them adopting him in secret from his sister then. Beth doesn't reply but instead just steps on the gas once again when the traffic light goes green. 

 

The whole car ride was tense and silent. Not even Scot was attempting to break the silence. Once Beth parks in front of the Evans' house Chris practically jumps out of the car and rushes into the house while Beth and Scott stay and wait at the car. "Thanks" Scott sincerely says to her and she tears her eyes from its spaced out condition. "Anytime, you're still family to me" she reassures him and she meant it, the Evans family is still her family, they didn't shun her away when Chris and her were going through divorce, they knew whatever decision Chris and Beth made it was for their relationship only and they supported them through it. She is still close with Chris's siblings and parents this is proven by Shanna inviting Beth to her elder son's birthday last month. 

 

She stared at the Evans house , remembering the times Chris and her spent their time in it every time he had a break from shooting, she never complained even though she had to constantly travel back and forth because she loved spending time here, she loved those times where Chris took her right at his childhood bedroom and she had to stay quiet because they were around some kids but he'd kiss her when she just had to moan out cause he hit just the right spot and she was coming for the 3rd time already, if you still managed to keep quiet by that time she would have saluted you because she never was able to. She shakes her head roughly, trying to get rid of the thoughts rushing to her head when she saw Chris carrying a very pale looking Miles and a hassled looking Shanna right behind him. She immediately starts the engine up again once Shanna and Chris along with Miles get onto the backseat. "Beth" Shanna exclaims surprised and Beth couldn't help but smile at her "Hey Shanna" . 

 

Beth eases off onto the road. "Why is Beth the one driving ?" Shanna pipes up from behind and Scott sighs "Chris's car had a flat tire and Beth just happened to be in the same area " Scott explains seeing as Chris was too occupied with making sure Miles was okay. "Where are mom and dad anyways or anyone in the house really?" Scott asks his sister peering at his sister from his seat. "Mom and Dad are off into a friends party and Carly has to stay with the other kids. Husbands are at work right now" she answers Scott in a reporting manner and Scott just nods along. The hospital was just a good 5 minutes away so they were there in no time. Beth's eyes scan for a parking spot in the the hospital's lot and immediately finds a car easing out of its parking space near the entrance .She parks the car quickly and everybody rushes out and towards the hospital entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone comment down if Miles is Shanna's or Carly's son. Thank you :)) and I hoped you like this chapter i worked until my eyes went droopy just like my panties when i think of Chris Evans


	2. Old times?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Beth helps with the Miles high fever situation, Miles sees her and wants her to stay. Miles question knocks some sense to both parties of the past marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miles has a speech impediment where his r's and l's turn to w's

Miles's pediatrician got the not so little kid anymore admitted right away so now Beth, Chris, Scott and Shanna are staying in a hospital room while Miles lays on the slightly elevated hospital bed looking better than he did an hour ago. Chris is sat on a chair beside the bed looking relaxed while Shanna and Scott talk to the pediatrician about what to do to make sure Miles's situation comfortable for the kid. Beth, well she was standing on the side of Miles' bed opposite to Chris, she tied her hair in a low ponytail a little while back when they settled into the room. She uncrosses her arms and takes out her phone to text Steven that she was sorry for the interruption of their date that was actually going quite well.  
' Sorry, rain check maybe? ' she types the letters swiftly and hit send before putting it back into her jean pocket. Chris notices Miles waking up, the kid's closed eyelids moves and his eyelashes flutter a bit before they slowly start to open, Chris gently drags his chair closer to the bed to comfort Miles once he was fully conscious. 

 

"Hey buddy" Chris greets his groggy-looking nephew, making sure his voice was soft so he wouldn't startle him. Miles furrows his eyebrows once he notices that he was in an unfamiliar place but is quickly reassured once he sees his uncle's face. "Whew awe we?" (Where are we?) the kid adorably asks as his squinted eyes scan the room "We're at the hospital" Chris says matter-of-fact-ly and Miles looks at his uncle confused. "Why? I don't wike the hospitaw" he scrunches his nose adorably (once again) and turn to rest his head on its other side to look around more. His eyes land on the tall (but seriously that's just because he's a kid everyone is tall to him ) girl standing beside his bed. Her hair and tan skin familiar to him.She smiles at him, the sight making excitement bubble inside the little kid and sits on the edge of the bed "Hey Miles" she greets him with a smile that she always flashed the child whenever he showed her something he made or found back then. 

 

Miles immediately recognizes her and he beams back "Awntie Beth!" he squeals and Beth laughs. Miles always greeted her like this. She never got tired of Miles calling for her like he was waiting since she left."Yea Miles, it's me" she replies with the same excitement Miles had. "I miss you.." he tells her making Beth smile and expression soften. " I missed you too baby" she leans down to kiss his forehead.  
"You haven't been eating your veggies have you Miles?" she playfully taunts the kid who crosses his arms and pouts. "I don't wike it " he says the line he was known for and Beth just shakes her head, amused.  
"Well you got a fever now, and I was very worried" she scolds Miles and the kid loosened his crossed arms. "You wewe ? (You were?) " he peers his questioning glance from under his long lashes and Beth's heart melts. How long was she gone for that he doubted that she cared for him. "Yes , we all were baby" she assures Miles and smooth his air down 

"I'm sowwy".  
"That's why you should try to eat your veggies even just 3 of them, okay? For your mommy".  
Miles nods his head obediently. "Good boy" she continues running her hand on Miles's hair and it seems like the 5 year old didn't mind the familiar action at all.  
Chris watches the two silently . He always liked to watch Beth play with his nephew, their nephew rather back when they stayed in his house here in Massachusetts, it made him think of what it would look like when they had kids , of course that was one of the reasons he asked her to marry him, because he saw a life with her.  
A family.  
Chris wanted a family, he wanted kids, he wanted a wife to care for them with him. He wanted see little thems running around, playing, laughing, running to them when they got injured or found a bug they wanted to show.  
He wanted to see them first thing in the morning.  
That hasn't happened to him, he was always busy during his marriage with Beth and everytime he went home, she always suggested they stay over at his family's house. It's not like he didn't like spending time here, it's just that if they were there they had little time for some sex, but he rarely turned her suggestion down. They did spend some time back at their apartment and boy did he cherish it then. Never taking a second for granted.

 

He looked forward to the time Beth would say the words that would made have made him the happiest guy alive : I'm pregnant. She never uttered those words , they didn't go to the doctors like couples would whenever they had problems like that.  
They just didn't seem to care or better yet too afraid to.  
Chris and Beth didn't want to be one of those couples that were miserable because they weren't getting a child but they ended up still getting miserable. Because they weren't getting a child and because they weren't talking about it. Chris looks at the women he had wanted to spend his life.  
A life. A family.  
Chris sighs.

 

"Whewe have you been ?" Miles' voice pierced through his thoughts. "I've been in New York and I came to visit" Beth answers and gently holds Miles hand. "But why is Uncwe Cwis hewe and you thewe?" Beth looks conflicted so Chris decides to answer for her "Because we were spending time apart"  
"Why? Don't you wove each othew?"  
"Well we do but its okay to not always be together" Chris was hesitant to say they still did. Did she?  
"Dont you miss each othew?" Chris eyes flicked up to meet with Beth's. _All the time_  
It was a yes or no question but those two words felt like the same answer. They led to the same conclusion. _No_ ,because she'll always be there. _Yes_ , because she isn't there for the same reasons anymore.  
"Whewe's youw wing ?" Miles asks, his fingers noticing the absence of the white gold band around Beth's finger. Both of them were unsure on if they should reply. " I-" Beth gets cut off by Shanna speaking up, "Miles" and from there it was unclear babbling and some what relief for Beth. 

 

She nods to Scott, "I've got to go" she tells him when he walks closer to her, seeing her faintly concealed discomfort and with just one look at her eyes that were welling up with tears he knew not to question her. "I'll see you out" he offers instead, he knew if he didn't, Chris would and he doesn't think that was a good idea for Beth. "Shanna, I'll be going" Beth tells the woman that was currently pampering her kid, finding it rude if she didn't. "Thank you Beth" she whispers to her as they hug "No problem, anytime" Beth barely controls her voice from breaking before pulling away. 

 

" Auntie Beth whewe awe you going?" Miles' screeches his voice panicked but Beth just puts on a smile "I'll be back okay, I promise" she says to comfort the child "Angew pwomise?" (Angel promise?) the little kid holds up his hand and Beth almost tears up "Angel promise" she holds Miles' frail looking hands and kisses his knuckles. Angel promise was something she read from a book, it meant that whatever happens, even when they forget the promise , an angel would lead them right back to fulfilling it. She taught it to Miles back when she first read the book. They get out of the hospital room and Scott shuts the door quietly. "So you want to talk about it?" he asks trying to keep his voice neutral, no pity and no force. "I just, I am over it you know" Beth sighs and tugs off the hairtie to let her hair loose and fall over her shoulders. "You having to say it to yourself or to anyone proves you're not" Scott practically retorts as a reply and Beth hits Scott's chest. "Scott" she scolds him, what he said was unexpected and true but also wasnt helping her at the moment. "What? I'm just saying " he shrugs not bothered at all by her hit.  
"I'm just scared that being attached, even just in this way, would stop me from moving on"  
"What do you mean?" he asks as they walk down the stairs.  
"I'm afraid still being part of his life means that I can't get over him" 

"Chris wouldn't want that for you, you know" Scott points out and Beth nods in agreement, Chris was that kind of person, the one that doesnt want you to feel dragged down because of your past."I know, but I don't think he'd like me avoiding him either" Beth also points out, the funny thing was both of what them are right. Chris would want Beth to move on but he doesn't want her to move on without him, like he has to be there in the process, that's why they agreed to be friends, to support each other.

 

The problem was the thing she needs to move on from is him."He would practically die" Scott says with humor on his voice."Oh would he now?" Beth sarcastically replies while rolling her eyes. "A horrible death just for you" Scott chuckles because he was pretty sure Chris would do that in some other forms, his brother is such a drama queen sometimes. " Good that you see the humor in this" Beth replies and giggles a bit. "Anytime ex-Evans" Scott jokes as he pats her back. "Hah! I haven't heard that in a long time" Beth exclaims, the reminder gives her a bittersweet feeling. "I mean its practically a royal title in disguise" Scott says in a matter of fact tone and Beth couldn't help but laugh. "We live in a democratic country keep dreaming " Beth retorts as they neared the exit.

"Mrs. Evans makes me think of my mom" Scott scrunches up his nose in feign disgust. "Oh how's Lisa by the way?" Beth asks instead, she hasn't heard from her for a month now. "Ugh don't call her Lisa, its weird" Scott jokingly scolds her . "How's your mom then?" Beth rolls her eyes and finally gets a proper reply from the second Evans son. "She's great as always, I mean she misses you sometimes". "I think she wants me to replace you " Beth sticks out her tongue at Scott and Scott just flips her off. "I have to go home to get Miles' stuff, can you drop me off" Scott asks and Beth raises an eyebrow "Of course get in".

 

Chris wakes up from his nap, he fell asleep beside Miles after Beth walked out of the hospital room. That was quite a sight: a big and grown ass 33 year old man beside a small adorable basically the size of his legs kid. He takes out his phone to check the time and sees that its already 9:54 pm. He was about to turn it off when a text message pops up on the notifications. 

Did you guys get to eat dinner there already?

 

It was from Mrs. Dorito aka Beth , Chris smiles remembering the time that he woke up to see that she changed her contact name in his phone, he never bothered to change it, the word bother didn't even reach his mind whenever he saw the name flash on his screen. 

 

I'm not so sure if Miles and Shanna already did but I haven't 

 

He replies to her and unconsciously start to scroll up to the earlier conversations they had as he waits for a reply and his eyes land on a message he wouldn't mind receiving again.

 

I'm getting quite lonely here, husband ;) 

 

Oh that brings him back to times. Whenever Chris was away for some movie, she always pulled this trick at least once a week ( on the other days they just talked about their day) and he couldn't get enough of her. It was never the same day each week so he'd wait in anticipation or he was the one to initiate it. He almost always did , but he got extra turned on whenever she did. Before he can imagine her to the point where he had to do something about it a reply interrupts his inappropriate haze.

 

I bought in n out and some soup. I'll be right over

 

"Shanna" Chris calls out to his sleeping sister, she didn't even budge a centimeter which made Chris sigh and slowly get off the bed. "Shanna" he whispers once again when he was near enough to shake her "What?" Shanna groaned not even opening her eyes. "Have you eaten yet?" he asks her softly and Shanna nods and gives a verbal reply "Yeah and Scott went home for Miles' clothes" Shanna murmurs almost incoherently. "Okay then." Chris goes to lie back down on the hospital bed in a way that would not wake his sleeping nephew. People may think he overreacted when he was told that Miles had a high fever , but he couldn't help it , high fever was a symptom for a lot of things and also throw in the fact that he was overprotective of him, that was a good fucking reason for his reaction. He runs his hand on Miles' hair trying to get the little stands of hair out of where his line of sight would be , he hasn't gotten a haircut yet.

 

Beth always took him, if he remembers it right. No wait Beth always went with Shanna to take him whenever he had his haircut while she was here. Beth was a dentist and had her own clinic so she can decide her own day offs and she rarely had day offs but when Chris is home she's has almost a months worth of day offs. If they come to Boston she went back every Mondays and Fridays. Beth being a dentist just like his father made his dad and her have a good talk and even without that he was pretty sure they would still approve of her. Her and Beth met in a party, the birthday party of RDJ's son to be specific. Beth was his dentist , she was the first dentist she didn't mind so RDJ's wife wanted to invite her . She was like a lost puppy, she didn't know any of the people there except for Susan and Robert who were pretty busy with making sure everything will not end up broken.

 

So of course, Chris being the nice person that he is and the fact that he also feels anxiety, approached Beth. She was wearing a rust colored sleeveless turtleneck and jeans. He didn't assess her appearance that much then, all he knew was she could use another familiar and approachable face among the house. They talked, immediately clicked ( in a friendly kind of way) so after that he asks for her number so they can talk to each other after, then a friendship started. 

 

They hung out after that, Chris introduced him to some of his friends, Beth as a film buff basically always fangirled and Chris would secretly laugh at her. She told him that when she found out that Robert Downey Jr.'s son was gonna be a patient of hers she basically sterilized all her equipment surely and victory danced while doing it. Beth introduced her to some of her friends too, to be exact he met 2 of them and that in Beth's words are 'all of them' . They liked him, Beth made sure to tell them beforehand to not scream and tell him how they read fanfics of him and let their ovaries explode over a picture of him AND even better a GIF. A fucking goddamn moving picture of him looking up and sucking in your soul with his fucking baby blues. She took him to an ASL class her twin niece and nephew (they were hard of hearing) were taking because she mistakingly thought it was the next day so they had to rush to pick them up. He took her in a roadtrip going to Massachusetts because Scott rambled about her to his sisters and either she brought her with him or they'll turn his room to a playroom though he thought that wasn't much of a threat he was and still is basically a kid. They had movie marathons of Chris' favorite movies and of course Beth wanted equality so she made him sit through some documentaries she liked and movies she memorized at least 5 quotes from.

 

They danced around or lay down on her bed listening to songs or read each other books most of hers were novels and most of Chris were like a spiritual kinds and she actually bought her own copy of a book he introduced her to cause she wanted to highlight stuff and Chris didn't want it on his. They bought a book together too and there Chris lets her highlight by the deal that every line she highlight that was above 3 each time they read was one shot or one treat. Chris also had to go shopping with her because duh he had to at least once whether it was by choice or forced to. Chris learned she had no specific style really she just went with what she thinks looked good, and she loved thrift shopping 2/3 of her clothes were thrifted. She bought him a leather jacket once and he wore it alot until he became a little too buff for it but he never dares throw it away. And that was all when they were just friends. It was no surprise when people started thinking they were a couple even with other friends they still walked beside each other but Chris and Beth never saw it like that for a long time before well you'll learn about that later.

 

"Who would let a woman like that go?" he says under his breath, thinking out loud. "Apparently, me" one corner of his lips lift up to form a smirk, but it didn't serve the purpose of a smirk, it was more out of "Chris you sure are a meatball for doing that". Miles slightly shifts beside him, which makes Chris turn his head and adjust in his place. "Uncwe Chwis" he says sleepily as he rubs the sleep out of his eyes. He does a little yawn reminding Chris of a puppy , "Awe Auntie Beth and you okay?" he asks curiously and the look of concern in his face is evident. "Why do you ask, buddy?" Chris raises an eyebrow and rest his hands on top of each other on his stomach. "You don't wook at each othew wike befow" Miles explains and he raises his eyebrows in emphasis at the word 'before'.  
"What do you mean Miles?"  
"Wike when auntie Beth and you sit at bweakfast with me" Miles starts to talk with his hands and take a gulp of breath and Chris found it adorable, "You wook at her wike she just gave you the best toy and took you to Disneywand" Miles tries to explain through the use of relating it to his experience and Chris laughs at this which made Miles confused. "Then I must have been looking at her right" Chris smiles and pat himself at the back to congratulate himself. "And you didn't give Auntie Beth kisses on her cheek and make her laugh" Miles states, it sounded like a global dilemma coming from him. "Well Miles buddy, Uncle Chris can't do that Auntie Beth anymore" Chris tries to explain in a way his sister Shanna wouldn't kill him for.

 

"Why? I wike when you did it made Auntie vewy happy" the 5 year old hit his uncle on the chest with a slap. "But she did tuwn vewy red" Miles furrowed his eyebrows like he was pointing out a very important observation. "Was she angwy?" Miles guesses pointing his index finger at Chris' face. "Sometimes she gives me the silent treatment yes" Chris jokes though that was true, she gave him the silent treatment whenever he got "too" lovey dovey in front of his nephews. "Never got tired of doing that" he adds with a longing sigh. "You wove hew right?" Miles' question catches Chris off guard but he was able to recover from it quickly to answer.  
"Now how do you know that?".  
"James fwom school towd me, his pawents wove each othew" Miles nonchalantly says , he looked like he was losing interest a bit. "Uncle and Auntie are just friends now" Chris tries to explain once again. Friends: that was what they were and that's what they are now.  
"What wew you befowe?"  
"We were like Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse" Chris decides to compare it to relatable characters for Miles but it just confuses him  
"Huh?"  
"We were like James' mommy and daddy" Chris tries again and Miles mouth form an 'o'. 

 

Before Miles can ask any more questions the door opens and Scott's voice cuts their conversation short. "Miles we have soup" Scott says in a sing a song voice and both of the males sit up."Yuck" Miles scrunches his nose and Chris chuckles and mimics his nephew's face."We got in n out" Beth says with a wide smile on her face as she walked in the room after Scott. Miles raises his arms and mirrored Beth's smile "But you can't eat it buddy, your mom won't let you" Chris with pity, told his nephew. He knows how much Miles liked burgers. "But uncwe Chwis " the child as devious as Chris pulled the puppy dog eyes. "Miles don't use those eyes" Chris warns as he was resisting- wait what resistance, "Okay fine just a quarter maybe, your mom will kill us".  
Beth excitedly slips off her heels with no signs of awkwardness from earlier and climb onto the bed and sits in front of him and Miles. It was a pretty good sight them facing each other and looking at the food like it was the best thing they have ever seen. Scott hands Chris a paper bag of his food and sits on the chair Chris occupied earlier. They ate in silence for a moment before Miles asked to bite a bit of Beth's cheeseburger which made Chris lift his head up and watch Beth feed Miles. The naturally tan girl catches him looking and smiles playfully. "You want some too?" she asks and holds up the burger towards him and Chris takes a bite without breaking eye contact with her. Beth's heart flutters. She quickly retracts her hand. She's distracted by the move Chris pulled if he was even pulling one, well there to make it more depressing she was distracted by a move she wasn't even sure was a move in the first place. How pathetic, Beth thinks to herself and shakes her head, her face heating up. Chris holds up his burger too even though it was the same as hers. Beth takes a bite out of it unconsciously doing the same as Chris and now they were both bothered by each other. Chris slowly retracts his hand and looks down, he forgot just how capable Beth was at affecting him.

 

"I want to puke" Miles announced from beside him. "We weren't that obvious, were we?" Chris jokes before looking at his nephew and by the looks of it he wasn't kidding. "Oh okay wait um-" Chris' eyes looked around for something but Beth beats him to it and swiftly takes the paper bag she had beside her and open it in front of Miles just in time when he tips over and puke his guts out. Chris rubs his nephew's back as he pukes and Beth firmly holds the bag with her hands. When Miles pulls back showijg that he was done puking Chris lets him lie slowly back onto his bed "No more of that stuff, little guy", Chris scolds softly and Miles just nods his head with a frown and closed eyes. Chris gets off the bed as Beth does the same, holding the paperbag closed with one hand while she walks to the door. Chris decides to go with her and Scott just smiles knowingly at them. Them unknowingly making moves on each other. Those two really knew how to make things complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want me to do actual flashbacks like complete with the dialogues and stuff or just narrating/ telling what they did like what ive been doing , pleasee comment what you think and other suggestions. Thank you and hoped you like this one too :)) and tell me if the pace is too fast / too slow for you and i would try to balance it.


End file.
